The Devil May Cry
by xXgoldenlightningXx
Summary: Temari, Konkaru, Teena, and Uub are sent on a mission to kill a demon from a neighboring town. Temari meets a childhood friend. Temari and Konkaru are drifting apart. Will Temari be able to save there sibling bond? Or will it die along with her?
1. Who?

**Weird yes but its very interesting what would happen if a couple characters from Naruto were sayings? Listen don't reed if you have never seen Dragonball k and be nice I just had to get this story out of my head if you have any questions ill be happy to answer please enjoy.**

**Temari is the daughter of Goten and Marron, Konkaru and Garra are the sons of Marron and the kazekage, In my world Gohan had a son also who is the fourth hokage and the father of Naruto. Teena is the daughter of pan and uub. And guess what, Itachi and Sauske are actually cousins. Both a sayin prince. Itachi being the son of bulla and Sauske being the son of Trunks who married Uchias.**

**Goten was killed by The kazekage. Marron was killed giving birth to Garra. Yashimaru ans Marron are cousins and he is the son of android 17. The fourth Hokage Who I call Goku jr who was pan's little brother died sealing the kuybi into his son Naruto. Pan and Gohan and Videl died during the fight and so did Trunks. Bulla was killed by Itachi when he wiped out his clan. Temari used to live in the leaf village when she was four she was best friends with Itachi who was 8. Goten left to the sand village with temari were he was killed by the kazekage. Temari lost control seeing her father's dead body and was able to turn ****super sayin. Future events allowed Naruto, Teena, sauske, Itachi, and Temari to meet.**

Temari woke up with sun beating down on her delicate face. She sat up and yawned then fell back onto her pillow. Today Garra would be giving her a mission. She remembered talking to her cousing Naruto about his latest mission that they might have found Sauske. She remembered the last time they found Sauske. He had grown into an honorable Sayin. He lived up to his name of prince. Temari was mad, sad, and pity. Emotions she never felt all together. Naruto, Teena and her all fought against Sauske at once and all been defeated at once. Temari laid her head on her arms on the pillow and fell into deep thought.

_Teena and Sakura ran out of the opening to were sai was. Teena froze when she saw HIM. Sakura wasn't paying attention. "Sai you bastard! I knew it. You were a traitor you were after Sauske all along!"Sai with his usual expressionless face looked at her. _

"_Sa-sakura." Teena whispered. _

"_What!" She hissed at the 14 year old sayin. _

"_Sakura." A male voice said. Sakura froze and looked up. _

_Yamato, Naruto, and Temari were standing in the tunnel. Temari and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. They turned and ran towards Sakura and Teena and Sai. Temari knew and she could tell Naruto knew that they had finally found the sayin prince. Naruto tripped and fell. Temari ignored him. There was only one thing on her mind she had to save him, She had to find-_

"_Sauske kun." Sakura mumbled shocked. Teena looked at her then back at the figure standing on the ledge. _

"_That's him? That's the Uchia?" She asked. Sakura only nodded. Sauske looked down at the youngest sayin still left alive. He grinned._

"_I see. So you're." He was cut of seeing a blond konichi run out of the enterance. She was quickly followed by Naruto. "Ah and the uzamaki sayin jins as well. This is interesting. I suppose Kakashi is here to?"_

"_No I'm here as his replacement." Captain Yamato said walking out of the entrance. _

Temari remembered the pain showed on Naruto's face. The pain on her face. When Sauske said he let her and Naruto live on a whim. Her at the chunin exams and Naruto at the battlefeild. Temari was stronger then him by ten fold two years ago. But now all her training to help her cousin and save her half brother garra was reduced to nothing when she faced the Uchia. He was the son of Trunks and she was the daughter of Goten. Two best friends only to have their children become sworn enemies. Her heart ache as she continued to remember.Naruto and Sai had been electricuted. Naruto couldn't use his kubi form. Sakura was helpless and Captain Yamato was severly wounded. Temari and Teena went super sayin but proved no match. Teena was sent through the side of the crater and Temari remembered lasting against Sauske the longest but at the end was sent a couple yards and knocked unconscious.

"Tch chiso!" Temari hissed turning to her side and looking out her bedroom window out the kazagege mansion. That just made her even more mad when she remembered how that bastard Kakzu had sent her crashing into the steps and caused her to watch helplessly as Asuma was killed right before her loves eyes. She was able to help Shikamru By defeating Kakuzu with Naruto and Teena but she knew revenge never replaces loved ones. She saw that when her step father died. The same person theat killed her mother and father. She forced her eyes shut but only for a minute when there was a knock on the door. Temari sighed.

Why does this always happen. She sat up and swung her knees over the bed and got up. She walked over to the door and opened it. It was one of her brothers council fools she guessed. "Sorry yo wake you Temari - sama. Garra-Sama sent me to tell you that he wants to see you and Konkaru in his office in one hour." He said looking at Temari funny. Temari cocked an eyebrow.

"What?" She asked irritated. He shook his head.

"– Nothing ma'am I'm just new and well I've never seen a sayin before." He said. Nervous. Temari giggled.

"And let me guess you didn't expect me to look human huh?" She said. He nodded.

"I didn't expect you to look so beautiful." He said. Temari straightened and blushed.

"Huh?" She said looking confused. The young man bowed.

"Sorry but I have to go." He said a little panicky. Temari looked at him as he ran off He was defiantly around her age. He had black hair that was worn so one side came over his eyes. Something about was dark about him.

"Hey! Kid!." Temari yelled. The boy stopped and turned around.

"Yes Temari Sama." He asked.

"What's your name?" She asked. He was hesitant.

"Goz." He said. Then continued to walk down the hall.

"Goz?" She mumbled questionly. She was about to ask how old he was but he was already out of sight. _I'm going to have to ask Garra about him._ She said to her self. Temari closed her door and changed She put on her black kimono with fishnet and tied her hair up into her usual four ponytails. She sat down on her bed and slipped on her black gloves. She grabbed her headband and walked to the door. She paused a moment and looked at fan. _It's been so long since I've used that_ She thought remembering how her sensei would train her to her limit everyday. She Shut the door behind her and leaned against it. She sighed. Then tied the headband around her forehead and adjusted it. Then walked over to Konkaru's room. She knocked but there was no answer. She opened the door and walked into her half brother's room. He was asleep on his bed with tools and wood everywhere. She shook her head and walked over to him. She shook him and he slowly woke up. He looked at her then groaned. He sat up and wiped his eyes.

"What's up sis." He said. Looking at her. Temari smiled at the 17 year old. He was only one year younger but he was still her little brother. She rubbed his back to wake him up.

"Wake up Kanky." She said using his pet name. "Garra needs us to be in his office in exactly 52 minutes. Take a shower while I clean up your crap." Konkaru nodded and headed to his bathroom. Temari sat crossed legged on the floor while putting away the parts neatly. Konkaru came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Don't turn around Tem." He said. Temari Nodded.

"Wouldn't even dream about it kid." She said continuing to put the stuff away. Konkaru dropped the towel and got dressed.

"K" He said. Temari finished and sat up.

"Wanna get something to eat?" She asked her brother who was putting his face paint on. He finished and nodded. They walked out of the mansion and headed to a ramen shop. Konakaru started having head aces on the way there.

"So..." Konakru said with his hands in his pockets. "You and that Shikamaru kid... You like him?" He asked. Temari's face turned bright red.

"Wh- what! Were the hell did that come from!?" Temari said practically yelling. Konkaru flinched.

"I just wanted to know. I mean I'm your brother I'm supposed to look out for you." Konkaru said.

"Well it's non of your business I don't get on you when you're flirting with my cousin Teena do I!" She yelled. Konkaru bit his lip and looked down. Temari sighed.

"I'm sorry." She said. Konkaru nodded. "Well I guess I can tell you. Yes were going out." She said. Konkaru stepped dead in his tracks. An immense pain shot through his head. Temari bumped right into him and fell. Konkaru whirled around and grabbed both her wrists. He pulled her closely to her and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Why!" He said. Temari looked at him confused.

"W- Why what?" She asked. Konkaru's face twisted. He squeezed her wrists tighter. Temari let out a whimper. Although she was a sayin she was to frightened at her Brother's reaction to do anything. "Konkaru stop! You're hurting me." She said.

"I can't believe you. I was worried about this the whole time. You've been hanging around at the leaf village and helping them all for him." He said. Temari was so confused.

"But that's my job we're suppose to help them." She said her wrists feeling like they were about to snap.

"Fuck that Temari! You're becoming a traitor just like dad.!" He yelled. Another wave of pain shot through his head. He yelped and let go of his half sister who fell onto the ground. Everyone was staring at the two siblings. Temari looked up at him with pain eyes. Konkaru opened his eyes and looked at her. "Ow huh what?" He said looking around. He remembered what he said. He couldn't help it. For some reason it just came out. He looked down at the ground were Temari was. He saw something that he thought was impossible. Something he has only heard about and not seen Temari had tears strolling down her cheeks. She stood up and backed away from him. "Temari I-" He began. She shook her head and turned. She ran and lept onto the roof tops and was soon out of sight. He looked down at his hands that were bleeding a little from holding her so tight. "What happened? I've never felt like that." He said shocked at his own behavior. He turned and ran. Meanwhile In an ally way, There was a figure watching the whole scene. He had on a black cape. He mumbled some words while holding a hand seal.

"Demon mind control no jutsu. Success." He said in to a microphone.

"Very good. Now continue with the plan." A voice said on the other side.


	2. Goz

Temari was Sitting on top of the wall that surrounded the sand village with her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on them. She couldn't stop crying. "I guess it's true." A voice said behind her. Temari straightened up. "People who never cry just let it all out when they do." Temari shot up into a standing position and pulled out a kunai. She turned around to quickly and lost her balance. She started to fall of the wall when someone grabbed the arm with the kunai and pulled her back. She fell into a mans chest. She looked up at the boy who was wearing a suna vest and headband.

"Goz?" She asked. Then she let out a cry of pain and dropped the kunai. Goz helped her sit down with her along side him.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Temari nodded. "Oh my god look at you wrists." He said worried. Temari looked down and saw bruises that looked like fingers. "What happened to you Temari-sama?" He asked. Temari shook her head.

"Hell of a mission and call me Temari." She said. He nodded. He didn't believe her.

"If you say so." He said taking out a bandage roll. "Take off your gloves." He said.

"What for?" Temari asked. Goz rolled his eyes.

"It's not like I'm going to kidnap you, I highly doubt I could even do so with your strength." He said. Temari giggled. "It's just those are nasty bruises and you should wrap them up." Temari nodded and took of her gloves. Goz proceeded to wrap each wrist gently. Temari flinched now and then but it was over quickly. "There." He said. Temari put her gloves back on.

"Thank you." Temari said blushing slightly. Goz nodded.

"So wanna tell me what really happened Temari Sa , Uh, I mean Temari." He asked politely. Temari was about to go with her usual answer but after she seen how Kankuro reacted she shivered instead.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She said surprised how weak she sounded. Goz nodded. They sat there for a moment Then Temari broke the silence. "Why did you come here?" She asked. Goz shrugged.

"Honestly, I wanted to talk to you." He said. Temari looked at him.

"Me? Why I don't even know you?" She said. Goz looked hurt.

"You really don't remember me?" He asked. Temari shook her head.

"Well, When I said I've never met a sayin I was lying. See It was about 14 years ago. You were still living at the leaf village with your father Goten -Sama. My family was visiting the hokage Your cousin the fourth Uzumaki Goku sama. That's when I met you and Itachi san." He said. Temari's fists clenched then unclenched at the sound of Itachi's name. Her first friend now also her worst enemy. She looked at Goz.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"19." He said unsure why she asked. Temari nodded.

"I see that would make sense. I was 4 and Itachi was 8. I don't remember but, Not a lot of people no about Itachi and I so I guess I'll take your word for it." She said Goz nodded.

"Yep My parents were killed by the Kazekage and my sister was killed as well right when we left. The leaf village." He said. Temari was surprised. He was the same as her. She nodded. "I actually came here to get revenge but then found out he was already dead and that Garra was now the kazekage. So, I decided to join forces with the sand and when I found out you were his sister I came to find you." He said. Temari nodded.

"Ya I know what it's like to lose someone you love, My dad was also killed by the kazekage, My step dad." She said. He nodded

"Well," He said standing up and stretching. "Mabey you'll remember over time." He said. Temari nodded. Goz started to walk along the wall. Temari stood up and watched. "Anyway let's hang later." He said.

"Why not now?" She said.

"Well I would but I wouldn't want to keep you any longer besides it's been well over an hour Temari - chan." He said waving.

"An hour what.. Uh oh." She said remembering about the meeting with Garra. "Shit I'm gonna get killed!" She said leaping of the wall. "By Goz - kun!" Temari yelled in free fall. Goz stopped and looked at the sandy blond hair konichi land gracefully on a roof top and head for the kazekage mansion.

"Goz kun? No one's called me that in a while." He said continuing to walk.

*****************************************************************************

Baki, Garra, and Uub were looking over a report. There was a case of a corpse of a Suna shinobi found out in the dessert. Teena was laying down on the couch playing ping pong and Kankuro was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes to the floor. He was wondering if the reason Temari was late was because of him. Just then Temari lept through the window. The two adults and Garra looked up as Temari landed in front of the desk. "Sorry... Garra." She said breathing heavily. Garra nodded. "Hey uncle Uub." She said. The black man with a Mohawk nodded.

"Your late couz." Teena said. Temari walked over and grabbed the ball attached to the paddle and pulled it up and let go. It hit Teena right in the face. "Ah!" She yelled and fell of the couch. Teena, Temari, Kankuro, and Uub stood in front of Garra's desk. Kankuro looked down at his sister's wrists then at her. Her eyes never met him and just kept looking at their youngest brother.

"There have been complaints from a neighboring town that a monster has been attacking their town." Garra said.

"What kind of monster?" Teena asked with her hands behind her head. Garra opened his eyes.

"A demon." He said. Everyone's eyes widened. Teena put her hands by her side and became serious.

"Your mission is to seek out the demon and kill it understood?"

"HIY!" All four shouted.

"You have 10 minutes to pack and head out Uub will be serving as your captain dismissed." Everyone walked out the door. Except for Temari, Baki, and Garra. "Is something wrong Temari?" Garra asked. Temari looked at the ground. Then nodded.

"I was wondering if you know about a Jonin named Goz." Temari asked. Garra shook his head then looked at Baki who did the same. "No. There is no such person." He said. Temari's eyes widened.

"You can't be serious!" She said. "You sent him to tell me about the meeting." Temari said Baki's eyes widened and Garra sat back in his chair with his eyes shut. "What's going on?"

"Dismissed." Garra said.

"Huh wait but." Temari started.

"DISMISSED!" Garra ordered. Temari was about to protest but decided to leave.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Baki asked.

"Because if I tell her that The messenger's body was found in the dessert before he got to her, we'll never get her out of the village." He said. Baki nodded.

*****************************************************************************

Kankuro packed quickly so he could go to Teenas house and walk with her to the meeting place since her dad had to do something before they left. He left his room and began to walk down the hall of the kazekage mansion. Temari passed him along the way. She had her head down and arms cross in deep thought. As they passed once again Kankuro felt guilt as he saw the bandaged wrists. He looked away and kept walking. He stopped for a minute then turned around. "Temari listen I" He started but she had already walked into her room. He sighed and left. Temari sat on her bed with her shoes lying on the floor and things she needed around her bed. She put the objects in her back pack one by one.

"Why cant I remember him. I remember Itachi so well even if I was four I'm sure I should remember Goz." She said placing the last object in her backpack. She zippered it and flung it over her shoulder Then swung her legs over the bed and sat on the edge for a moment before getting up. She looked in the mirror and tightened her head band. "Ready." She said. She walked over to the window and opened it and stepped out onto the edge. She giggled. "Damn Shikamaru. You're making me to lazy to use doors." She said then stepped of the ledge. She landed in the streets and began to walk.

Kankuro knocked on Teena's door. The 14 year old opened it and looked up at Kankuro. "Ready kiddo?" He said. Teena walked out and locked the door.

"Don't call me that." She said adjusting her backpack straps. Kankuro nodded and they walked. They came to the entrance of the village. Kanakuro made sure his puppet scrolls were all there. Uub was waiting for them.

"Ready you two." He asked.

"Were's Temari?" Teena asked. Uub looked up. Temari was standing on the wall.

"Everyone time to move out!" Temari yelled jumping down and began to run The other three followed. The hunt for the demon was on.

*****************************************************************************

**I'm trying hard on this story lol I have ideas I just need to get out so bear wid me please review and feel free to ask questions and share ideas.**


	3. sandstorm from hell

SAND STORM FROM HELL.

Uub ran in front with Kankuro in the back and Temari and Teena on the side of them but a little back. They were in battle formation just in case an enemy were to attack. "Dad." Teena said. Uub nodded.

"I know." He said. He looked at Temari who nodded. She looked at Kankuro and gave a hand single He nodded. They were being followed. Temari shut her eyes to scout out the followers position. She opened her eyes.

"Wait This isn't right it's." She began.

"Above!" Teena yelled. As soon as she said it a black lightning bolt struck right between all four shinobi.

"Oh shit!" Uub yelled. All four shinobi were sent in different directions. Konkaru was sent skidding in the sand on his back, Uub on his stomach, Teena on her right shoulder and Temari on her left. Kankuro struggled to sit up

"Tch damn it." He said putting his wait on his arms. Uub got on one knee and forced himself to stand up. He ran over to his daughter and helped her sit up.

"Teena are you ok?" He asked. She nodded. Temari sat up and looked around. She squinted through the smoke to see a huge black like animal with wings. It Moved slightly before catapulting into the air. Uub covered Teena from the on coming sand. Kankuro blocked. Temari just watched as a single black feather fell in front of her. She reached her hand out to grab it. She stood up and examined it. Then put it in her weapons pouch. Uub, Teena and kankuro ran over to Temari.

"Temari are you ok?" Uub asked. Temari nodded. They looked up at the cloud of smoke in the sky. Temari looked at Teena. She nodded. Both girls went super sayin and blasted into the sky. Uub and kankuro blocked their eyes.

"Damn that's fast." Kankuro said. Uub nodded.

"I'm going after them." He said. Kankuro nodded. Uub took off. Temari and Teena were flying over each other. They came to a holt when they were in the cloud of smoke. Their yellow arura brightening their faces. Teena looked around.

"Damn it! I can't see anything." She said. Temari looked around and suddenly the creature came out of nowhere and crashed into her back She coughed up blood and was sent to the ground. "Temari!" Teena yelled. She charged up and attacked the creature. It dogged her punch and teleported behind her. She turned around to face an upside down bird creature. She froze looking into it's red eyes. It had a wolfish head but the body of a bird. It held out two sharp claws and formed an energy beam. "W - wait! You don't have to do this!" Teena yelled but it was to late. The yellow energy beam crashed right into the young sayins face and almost instantly her hair turned black again. She was sent to the ground as well. Kankuro looked up as he heard a scream then a blast. First he saw what he didn't want to see. His sister still in her super sayin form was falling to the ground helplessly. Then she saw Teena with her hair back to black. Something bad happened. Kankuro started running towards Temari. He looked up and yelled for Uub. Uub turned around.

"Uub! Get Teena!" He yelled. Uub turned around to see Teena falling. He powered up and flew as fast as he could to save his only daughter. Kankuro was running as fast as he could but he knew he wouldn't catch up. Temari hit the ground and skidded a few feet on her stomach with her right arm out front and the left lying awkwardly underneath her. She looked up seeing Kankuro running to her.

"Kankuro.." She said slowly. Hearing his voice calling her name. "I'm... sorry." And her world turned black. Kankuro ran to his sister who was no longer super sayin. He knelt down beside her.

"Temari! Oh no! Shit shit shit!" Kankuro yelled turning her around to see that her left arm was broken. Uub had caught Teena and landed on the ground. Her nose was bleeding but not broken. He yelled out to Kankuro and got the answer back that Temari was badly injured.

"Damn it!" He said picking up his daughter and running to the siblings aid. He was cut short when the Creature landed in front of him.

"Dad.. Demon." Teena said weakly. Uub narrowed his eyes. The Demon folded its wings and yelled out a jutsu.

"Demon sandstorm no jutsu!" It yelled snapping its wings out creating a huge gust of ind on both sides of it. Kankuro held onto Temari and Uub hung on to Teena as both groups of two were sent miles away in opposite directions.


End file.
